The present disclosure relates to a micromechanical rotary acceleration sensor, to a method for detecting a rotary acceleration and to a use of a rotary acceleration sensor.
Rotary acceleration sensors are used to measure rotary accelerations, inter alia in the motor vehicle sector. For example, a so-called bend or cornering light can be implemented using a rotary acceleration sensor. The rotary acceleration sensor measures the rotary acceleration of the vehicle when driving around a bend and forwards a corresponding signal to a control device which pivots headlights of the motor vehicle, for example using a motor, on the basis of the rotary acceleration. The bend is illuminated better as a result of the headlights being pivoted according to the bend traveled through.
Already known micromechanical rotary acceleration sensors have been disclosed, for example, in DE 199 38 206 A1 and EP 1 083 144 A1.